


Mains 05 vs Borussia Dortmund

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, German National Team, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario gets himself in a rough tackle on the pitch but his relationship with Marco also gets a rough tackle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mains 05 vs Borussia Dortmund

**Mains 05 vs Borussia Dortmund**

 

  
_**46’ The teams are out for the second half and we are underway here, Zabavnik immediately fould Gotze too far out to do anything meaningful with the ball. But they are at a good pace here.** _

_**52’ Oh... a nasty challenge there from svensson. Gotze is running at pace, jinking inside causing a nuisance and Dane just stops him in his track and Gotze is down. He seems to be clutching his chest in anguish. That challenge was unnecessary and it seems as though Bo svenson would get a Yellow for his trouble. A free kick is awarded but Gotze hasn’t made an attempt to get off the floor.** _

 

 

 

***

 

It was an unreasonable challenge, no one would expect such a meaning less tackle to be made when the second half had just started and he was posing no threat. It all happened so fast but the pain was severe and unbearable. Bo svensson, the centre back for Mainz 05 had hurled Mario roughly and as he took the ball off him and was making a pass, he jabbed Mario in the rib directly below his chest with his leg and Mario went down.

 

He could hear the whistle go off and everyone rushing towards him. He was rolling all over the floor clutching the affected area hoping it would ease the pain but all was to no avail.  
The first Person to get to him was Marco and his face said it all. Marco was petrified, he hated seeing Mario hurt but he was more terrified because he’s never seen Mario in so much pain. Marco would stop the match now if he could so he could attend to Mario, he would get in a fight with Svensson but what good will that do.

 

He settled for grabbing Mario’s right hand by the wrist while the other hand was on Mario’s chest trying to sooth the affected area to make him feel better.

 

“You okay babe?” Marco says to the younger man who was tossing and turning in discomfort.  
Mario moved his head from side to side giving Marco the impression that he’s not okay. He tried to speak but he couldn't.

 

“Talk to me babe, how bad does it hurt” Marco put his hand on the palace Mario had been clutching to try and soothe him.

 

“So much” Mario managed to say to Marco before everyone got to where Mario was lying on the pitch. Marco immediately adjusted and tried to look like a normal team mate whose friend and teammate just got hurt, rather than a crazy scared Boyfriend who doesn’t know what is wrong with the man he loves or what would become of him.

 

After a little deliberation, Mario was off the pitch a yellow card was issued and they had a free kick but Marco’s concentration was lost. He couldn’t give his all anymore because his mind was somewhere else, Marco just wanted the match to be over or for him to be changed for someone else to continue. But he ended up playing the whole 90 minutes of which the won 2-1.

 

*

When the whistle went off, Marco dint wait to socialise. He quickly looked around for Mario and realised he was no longer in sight, which could only mean that Mario was getting medical attention. So Marco went in through the tunnel and back towards the locker room. Marco found Mario in the locker room trying to dress him self while struggling with an ice pack on his chest.

“Hey” Marco says as he walked up to Mario. “What did the guys at physio say?” Marco asked a little concerned. Mario looked at him with his face a deep shade of pink and red puffy eyes, the corner of his nose were also red and sensitive from where Marco believes he’d been crying.

 

“They said am okay, nothing is broken just a really bad hit and they gave me something for the pain too” Mario looks at Marco expectantly, waiting for him to hold him in his arms and tell him everything would be okay that he’s alright but nothing happened. Mario then leans in a little bit making it obvious to the blonde striker that he wanted to be held by him.

Marco started to lean in so that Mario can rest his head on his chest, and he can make him feel better but decided against it when the crowd of players came rushing in with excitement over their win.

 

Mario immediately recoiled. He rolled his eyes at Marco and grabbed his stuff hurriedly moving away from Marco and towards Robert. Mario is pissed off at Marco for being so damn scared of what people think that he couldn’t be there for him when he needed him. They sneak around all the time and he goes along with it but he just got hurt and Marco has other priorities.

 

*

Mario finally settled for something easy. Robert had handed and helped him get into a full length Jacket that almost swallowed. It was two sizes two big and looked more like a House coat gone wrong than anything else because it belonged to a much taller man.  
Mario was able to dress himself with the help of Robert who was giggling at the corner, while occasionally looking at Marco and rolling his eyes. Mario puts everything in his duffel so he could leave the premises. He tried to sling the bag over one arm but it wouldn’t move. Mario turned around and found Marco holding the bag.

 

“Let me” Marco took the duffel off Mario. Mario let him hold it because he really needed help taking his stuff to his car because it was making his body hurt. But he dint utter a word to Marco

 

“Let me take you home” Marco offers a little solemn reading Mario's body language and realising he’s upset

 

“Don’t bother, I can drive myself” Mario refused to give in

 

“I can’t let you drive home like this. I won’t be able to live with myself” Marco replies adamant and Mario knew he couldn’t argue on that anymore

 

“Fine” Mario walked away rolling his eyes at Marco again and started walking toward the parking lot leaving Marco to carry both bags.

 

*

When they got in the car they both fell silent; Mario was looking out the window not really focusing on anything as long as he doesn’t make eye contact with Marco. Marco on the other hand was driving slowly while glancing at Mario’s side every few minutes to check on him.

 

They din’t speak until they got to the place where Marco was to make a turn into the road to Mario house and Marco dint make the turn.

 

“Hey, you missed your way. Guess your head is in the cloud you forgot my address” Mario says irritated.

 

“I’m taking you home” Marco says making a turn into a different road “with me” he adds as he continued to drive in the direction of his own house.

 

***

 

When they arrive at Marco’s condo, Mario immediately made him self comfortable. He went staitght to the master bedroom undressed himself and was ready to go to bed.Few minute later Marco came into his room with a bowl filled with ice and a clean cloth.

 

“I know you are mad at me right now but you need to let me take care of you” he announce as he pulled down the covers to Mario’s waist. He made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed while he put some ice into the clean cloth to make an ice pack because he dint have any.

 

“Did they really say this was okay at physio?”

Marco looked at the bruise that was already changing colour. He wasn’t expecting a reply from Mario but he felt like he needed to voice his concern because the bruise suggested otherwise. Marco pushed the cloth against Mario’s rib and Mario winced because it hurt. Marco continued the routine pressing harder a couple of times till he was satisfied that it won’t be swollen in the morning.

 

Marco cleared out the room before joing Mario in bed. Marco moved closer to the edge where Mario was and their bodies met. He pulled Mario into his body giving the younger man more warmth because he was bare and had nothing but boxer briefs underneath.

 

Marco was enjoying the heat their bodies were generating so he pushed even further into Mario’s body, burying his face in his neck. Marco nuzzled the smooth surface before he moved to suck on the sink below his ears. Mario moaned slightly when he felt Marco’s tongue. Marco saw the moan as an approval and kissed a wet trail to Mario’s jaw ready to capture the younger man’s lips but Mario pulled away suddenly. “no” It was like something hit him to reality

 

“I was hurt” Mario says quietly extricating himself from Marco’s grip “i was hurt but you dint care” Mario says it as he thought it

 

“No Mario I was there, I got to you on the pitch when you went down I spoke to you to make sure you were okay, i wa-“

 

“but as the crowed closed in on us you moved away. But Robert” Mario paused and sat up with his legs on the floor “I’m not even fucking lewy but he crouched down and held my hand till i was taking away while you watched from the sideline like a spectator”

 

Marco scooted closer to Mario and placed a hand on his shoulder “I couldn’t get my head in the game after you were out. I had to come find you when the game was over, i was scared out of my mind... “He said as sincerely as possible

 

Mario shrugged Mario’s hand of his shoulder “but you bailed immediately the guys came rushing in”... “i’m not saying you should get a klakson and alert the whole world about us but I was hurt. I was badly injured and all you cared about was your-“

 

“I’m sorry” Marco said quietly and slowly, like he was ashamed of himself and dint want Mario to spell it out for him.  
Their relationship is tough enough that it’s a secret and they have to pretend everyday to keep it together. They have to fight the urge to hold each others hand in public, swallow the feeling to simply lean in and kiss the other when they feel like it. It’s a constant struggle and what he did was unforgivable.

 

It might not have been visible on the pitch to everyone but Mario knows him too well, but there was no hiding it in the locker room. It was so obvious that he felt stupid. But what was worse was the look of utter disappointment on Mario’s face, Mario had to beg for his attention and he ignored him. He Yearned for Marco but Marco acted like he wasn’t important.

 

“Mario... i’m very sorry. I know I hurt you today” Marco looked down at his hand on the bed. “I know what I did was wrong, putting something else before you. I’m sorry that I was an asshole and couldn’t be there when you needed me. Am sorry I was too scared of what people might think to take care of you. Am sorry I wasn't the boyfriend I promised to be and you needed me to be today... I only hope that you would forgive me and give us another chance because i love you and nothing matters”

 

Its looks as though Mario nodded but Marco wan’t sure. He crawled to the edge of the bed where Mario was sitting and gazing at the wall. Marco put his hand on Mario’s shoulder but this time he dint pull away.

 

“I’m sorry” Marco said again and this time Mario turned slightly towards him and nodded in acceptance. No matter how hurt he is he can’t really stay mad at Marco because he looks at Marco and he see’s an open book. What you see is what you get, a genuinely amazing guy who makes mistakes but is quick to correct them and above all he knows Marco loves him and like Marco said it’s all that matters”

 

“Don’t ever do that again...” Mario said to him moving to take his initial position on the bed.

 

“I won’t, I don’t ever want to see that look on your face I saw today again... and knowing it was my fault is the saddest thing” Marco replies.

 

*  
This time Mario pulled him in for a kiss.

Everything fall’s back to place.The anger and tension that had been brewing for hours dint matter. Marco guides Mario’s upper body until he was falling on his back on the bed. Marco sat up and pulled his t-shirt off before settling between Mario’s legs. Mario looks at Marco and instantly brings his hand to run down is chest. Marco does the same to Mario, stopping at the bruised area of his body and hovering over the area with his thumb.

 

“It doesn’t hurt much anymore” Mario reassures Marco so he doesn’t feel so bad anymore  
“But it looks like it does... i’m sorry babe. I was such a jerk” Marco makes a puppy face and Mario grins at him because it’s totally adorable and sexy at the same time.

Mario raised his hand and cupped Marco’s chin, stroking the corner of his mouth slightly while he ran his thumb over his thin lips.Marco, leaned in and kissed him. Mario ummed and relaxed into the kiss. He opened his mouth and let Marco slip in his tongue. Marco’s tongue licked the walls of Mario’s mouth before settling the suck on the succulent roundness of his lower lip.

 

As he continued to kiss Mario, Marco pushed down Mario’s boxer briefs. He quickly sheds his own short not breaking contact with his lover’s lips. When they were both bare Marco lowered himself parallel to Mario and they were even. The contact of Marco on him caused Mario to break the kiss and moan.

Marco started to move, grinding them together. **_“fuck”_** Mario breathe out as Marco continued in a good pace, teasing them both tentatively making Marco arch his back begging for more.

 

Marco sneaks an arm between them and grabs Mario, tugging lightly on his slight erection. Soon after he moved his hand with more purpose, watching as his effect changed the emotions on Mario’s face. “urrrrhhhm...urrrhhhm” mario continued to make sounds that cause Marco’s erection to increase. Marco moved his hand vigorously until he felt a warm trickle of pre-cum on his fingers.

 

Marco lowered his chest against Mario’s, puling towards his ear and whispered “ I messed up, I need to make it up to you”  
Marco pulled Mario with him, moving toward the edge of the bed to kneel on the floor. Once kneeling comfortably, Marco guides Mario’s legs resting them comfortably on his shoulders.

 

Mario dint understand what Marco meant by that or why he’s pulling him. He was about to ask what Marco was up to but quiets down when he felt Marco’s tongue against him. “scheisse” Marco lets out as Marco continued to pleasure him.

 

He closed his eyes and focused on Marco’s tongue. How it lapped at the ring of muscles and _**“Fuucccck”**_ Mario groaned as Marco pressed in a finger into him. He pulled out and went back in witn two fingers before accompanying it with his tongue. Mario looked down between his legs and found Mario sucking at him, pleasuring him with great intent and satisfaction on his face. And he’s never wanted him more. Marco looked up at him and grinned.  
“I want to Fuck you so good” he winked at Mario and licked at his fingers to lube him up.


End file.
